


Tee Shirt

by mygodhatesme



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Ending, Bad English, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygodhatesme/pseuds/mygodhatesme
Summary: Jem and Will have been dating for three months, they don't know if they are ready to have sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing anything but I enjoy it so I keep doing it. I hope you enjoy reading this...and also first time writing smut

''I think I am ready'' Jem said, ''Ready for what?'' Will told him. Will had no idea what he had been talking about. ''I am ready to have sex.'' he said, Will's eyes got bigger, he took a deep breathe, he was not expecting this at all. ''Baby, are you sure?'' Will asked Jem, ''I may be a virgin but I know what I want and when I want it.'' Jem told Wİll. 

Will was feeling a little anxious about this, he needed more time to be ready to have sex with Jem. But Jem was feeling like Will needed to be his first one, they had so special connection. Will wasn't wanting this sex thing to ruin their connection. ''Okay, I need to be honest.'' Will said. ''I do not want to have sex.'' now it was Jem's time to be surprised.''What do you mean?'' he asked to get to know Will's feelings better. ''I just feel like if we have sex our relationship will be ruined.'' he stopped for a second ''I don't want us to be ruined...'' Will said. 

Jem gave him a kiss on the cheek. ''I get that you are afraid of losing what we have right now.'' he smiled ''But I feel like may never feel like this ever again, I want to make it happen when I can make it happen.'' Jem said. Will smiled and gave back a kiss to Jem, ''I feel miserable, I never felt this good.'' he smiled so big Jem believed he was the most happiest person alive at that moment. ''I am really into you, I even like seeing you tshirt on my chair when you forget it here.'' he chuckled ''That sounds weird I know, what I mean is that I love that you are comfortable around me.'' Jem nodded and kissed the dark haired boy passionatally. 

Jem placed his hand to Will's cheek, as they kissed his hand started moving around his chest and neck. Will'S body felt cold on Jem's hand and Will was enjoying Jem's hot hands around his body. ''Keep doing it'' Will told Jem. Jem moved his hands to Will's hips, his kisses were coming down from his neck to his chest. ''I think I can do itfor you.'' Will said to Jem meaning he was ready to have sex as well. Jem's slightyly cold lips were all over Will's neck and chest, his kisses and his hands on his hips made him feel as good as he never was before.

''You sure wanna do this?'' Jem asked Will and he nodded. Will moved his hands into Jem's tshirt, made him remove it and threw it to the chair. Jem smiled, ''You enjoying it?'' he asked, Will said ''Shhh, there is not usually this much talking'' Jem cuckled he was so nervous. Will started kissing Jem's neck while Jem's kisses were done and his hand was still on Will's hips. Will started sucking his ear lobe and then moving down to his neck giving him a bruise of sucking. Jem got an erection.

Will laid down on his chest, Jem started kissing his back and then he put his penis into Will. ''Holy shit I don't have a rubber on!'' Jem said but Will didn't care ''Screw the condom!'' Will was laughing hard while saying that. Will stretched himself to back and Jem stretched himself down to kiss Will. Will turned and layed on his back, Jem started kissing him. They changed positions. ''It's my time'' Wil said in joy. Jem standed on his knees, Will put his dick in Jem's assholwand his hand to Jem's dick. Will started feel up Jem's penis, while he was inside him. 

Jem was barely breathing fine, he was still nervous. Will was feeling relived. Jem took a deep breathe and they ended. They were both laying on their backs, suddenly Jem got his head on Will's chest. ''I love you.'' Wil said. Jem was shcoked. ''I'm so sorry, I need to go'' he said, he took his tshirt before his sweather unlike he usually does. He wore his shirt and sweather then left the house leaving Will crying and saying ''I KNEW IT!''


End file.
